In a peep prevention display in the prior art, the display device functions to prevent peep by allowing only the eyes that wear dedicated spectacles to view an image displayed in the display device, and by leaving a naked eye that does not wear dedicated spectacles be able of viewing only an all-white image.
However, those wearing no spectacles would see only an all-white image on displays, while those wearing dedicated spectacles would appear to be viewing the same “all-white” display screen, which would appear unusual to others. Thus, it is difficult for such a display device to trick non-spectacle wearing people, thus resulting in a bad confidentiality of the display device in peep preventive displays.